Kagiri Shohan: We're the same in a different way
by zangekis
Summary: -Kagiri Shohan, my guild of love, pride and surrender- Chamille Lindström is a member of the hidden guild 'Kagiri Shohan'. After she lost her family and her beloved, she tries to become happy again. There is just one way out: Fairy Tail's downfall and become the winner of the Grand Magic Games. Why she hates Fairy Tail ? Who is her beloved? And will she become happy again?


"Rain?" I whispered to myself, trying to balance raindrops on my palms. I fled from some confrontations even after he had gone away, which didn't mean that I was a coward, but I wasn't the mother of great courage either. After all everything around me was cold and sharp, as the rain fell from the sky. His eyes had told me that he didn't want a truck with me anymore and he took all the heat in me with him. But I wondered why. Why now? Why, when I needed him most? The loud crackling sound was unmistakable, always had the same sound as his voice. "Depression wasn't portable, but it suits so good to us, isn't it?" While squeezing the water in my hands, I turned around and watched the smiling silhouette that stood in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked confused. "Let us destroy the rain, Camille."

-Chamille-

Typewriter sounds. Again and again, this deafening tap, followed by a ringing to create a paragraph to write in the next line. "Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap Rang." I watched as lightly tanned fingers ran over the keys. "Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap Rang. Again and again. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap Rang." I leaned eagerly over the desk and tried to read what he had written. He sighed slightly annoyed with a nonetheless suggestive undertone. "You're distracting me from my work, Camille." He stubbed out his cigarette, not before blowing the smoke out of his mouth, while closing his eyes. "Really," I grinned mischievously and leaned a little further on his files. "But Jashin-senpai, I would never want to distract you, never ever!" I looked into his pink eyes and couldn't resist , I just had to wink. His eyes were really beautiful and a perfect contrast to his black hair. "Never." He repeated sarcastically. "I would never want to offend you." I ran to his side of the desk and sat on the table border. I would love to ran my hand through his hair and feel every single strand of hair between my fingers again. How great was my desire for him and his body heat. "Camille, I ..." "Jashin-senpai, it's been too long since we have spent an evening together. Let's have fun, let's do things we have never done before!" It blurted out of me. I saw him almost pleading and began to set his files aside. "Camille, I don't feel like school girls and young teacher. I am the lord of the underworld, I have to assign the souls of dead people to heaven or hell. I have no time for you." He gave me a serious and sad look because of his removal and took the leaves out of my hand. "I'm sorry." He added. "Hm. You're just doing your paperwork. Do I have to remind you again of what we did last month on this table? And in my bed? And in the shower, or on the Master's couch?" I asked rhetorically, of course he knew, his smug smile and his quiet melodic giggle betrayed me immediately. "Since that time we can't work in a team anymore and since that time you're so resistant, Jashin, tell me what should I do? Do I need to die to return onto your desk again, even if only to be gone through as files?" I bit my lower lip, waiting for a plausible answer, but when I saw how his mouth angle sank, I couldn't help than to (but) take his hand. "Distraction is good for you, Jashin, it's good for both of us." I put his hand on my thigh and started to kiss his cheeks and his neck. "Camille ..." I sat on his lap and loosened his tie. "Relax ..." I whispered and went to his shirt. My hand ran over his warm chest and remained on his muscles. Defeated his hands slid under my dress to my butt. I grinned triumphantly, finally some change in this boring day. He clung to my cheeks and began to kiss my cleavage.

**Suddenly** fists were banging on the door and brought me one of half a heart attack. Shocked, we turned to the door, which was open, and there were two other guild members standing in the door case. " Jaques, Flavor, what's up?" Asked the black-haired as if nothing had happened and took my hands off his chest. Jaques, Jashin's new partner, had been leaning against the door frame and smiled broadly. He also wore a suit, he also smoked as if tomorrow would never come. Marlboro, if I remembered correctly, and he made a perfect partner for the Lord of the Dead. His magic, deduction magic, also taught about the life of a person. He was able to avoid any suffering, but also sucking joy and thus save him or let die if he continued free prerecorded pain."Iiare iiare, Jashin. Hadn't Dakota told you that you should keep it under control? Finally, she had to throw her sofa away?" Flavor shook her head while grinning. "The two were bursting with vitality. „Hey Camille, don't flirt with the devil and come along with us, she wants to talk to you." Explained the young witch loosely and put her arms around Jaques Daniels. "She said we should use force if you do not come voluntarily." She looked straight at me. I knew that she had sealed it, because she loved to duel with me. "_She_" I asked shocked. " I didn't do anything!" "You're going to do the wrong thing." Jashin said and closed his shirt again. "Thou shalt way with." Daniel smiled like a 8 years old child on its birthday, and suddenly the Lord of life and death was quite different. "Why me? I didn't do anything! Camille was the one who distracted me from work!" Our Master was the only one he seriously feared, only because she was taller than him. What a dump fear. "Maybe she's been watching you." Flavor laughed heartily. "You know that she looks after you-" "But we're not like porn," I cried loudly and stood up. I made a fist and angrily ran to my best friend. Then I turned to the black-haired and motioned for him to come along. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him, and I already started to run backwards. Don't get me wrong, I was not afraid ... I respect her...sometimes. "Oh, you go on ahead, okay? I'll come in a few minutes." The Lord of the Underworld studdered, with a bright red head, and tried to show us that we should disappear. Jaques closed the door while laughing. "Let him take his time, not that it abuts on the edge of the table." "The only question is how it could burst." "It seems that he probably has a crush on you, Camille." "I am sure. But enough of that, that's my thing-" I tried to distract. "Probably his thing." Daniels meant Nova to snap his cigarette on and interrupted me. "Whatever." I hid my grin skillfully, as I turned straightened my messy ponytail, while holding my elbow besides my face. "Did she say what she wants from us?" I asked while Flavor stopped with a scowl. She clenched her fists, which began to smoke. "**Fairy Tail.**"

Shocked, I bit my tongue for don't saying anything rashly. So they were back. After seven years without giving even a sign of life. "Since when?" I asked finally. "For the past three months." Jaques helped me. We ran further, to be as fast as possible at Dakota's. "And you think it's not necessary to tell it earlier, what kind of cohesion." "Camille ..." "I love you too." I waved aside and finally opened the door of the master. "Dakota! Why didn't you tell me tha-" I looked stunned in the round. "Huh?" Between me and Dakota Journigan were half of our guild members estimated. "A surprise party for me?" I asked dryly and walked into the room. "And one of my gifts is the new old news that Fairy Tail is back for three months. That wouldn't have been necessary." "Shut up and listen!" She ordered, which herself seemed to slightly irritate herself and crackled with their fists. "Where is Jashin?" "You should know." I glared at her. she tried to focus on me with her red-blue eyes, but she turned her gaze away and sighed annoyingly. " Didn't I command that you should avoid each other?" " Didn't I command that you shouldn't watch me? I'm not a little kid anymore! How should I know where he is? That's not part of our business!" "It's a whole lot to me young lady! And now, shut up, sit down and listen to me! The same applies to Flavor and Jaques. Child, squash the cigarette out!" She pounded furiously around on her desk and the lamp on her table fell and smashed against to the ground. 1000 pieces of broken crystal, I remembered it and I loved the broken pieces. And as if that wouldn't have been enough, Jashin came into the room and was glared welcome, as there would be no tomorrow. He sat quietly beside me and listened. "It's time." Blew Journigan all their hot air to unwind from her body and began to relax. There was never love lost between us, and I didn't want to believe it, but at the moment she was the person who motivated me the most when I was about to turn a dark guild into dust under my feet. Even a fleeting thought of her was enough and I was happy to beat up new people. I reverted my legs and waited until it went on. "As you already got to know by Camille, the lost Fairy Tail members are resurfaced and they signed up, as we reported, for the Daimatou Enbu. This could be the motivation you've been waiting for for years." She grinned, because she probably knew what everyone here was thinking here. Seven years of unbridled hatred. Hatred towards Fairy Tail and its members. That's what bound us all together. Kagiri Shohan, it means to be different. It means to be something unique but to fight together for our goals. We are like plus and minus in a simple math equation or animal species that live together in a run symbiosis. I clenched my hands into fists and tried to get rid of the hot air in my head, but when the Master began to speak again, my head filled anew. She tried to silence us, but we were out of control because of the fact that Fairy Tail has appeared again. Everybody was fighting for a place in the participant group. Flavor confidently put her hand on my shoulder, but also showed back to the door. "Do you hear that?" Her melodic giggle forced myself to calm down and stop the noise. "Steps." I replied sparse. "No, stomp." She enhanced me, as I noticed that the noise was getting louder and more irregular. When it stopped abruptly, there was a loud bang. I felt the energy releasing because of one of our three S-class mages, as she filled the room and generated voltage. Dust and smoke of the ruined wall enveloped us and stole us the view, a few coughed, Flavor laughed and I kept my eyes closed. "Oi oi,I'm home!"


End file.
